An address space refers to a range of either physical or virtual addresses that acre accessible to a processor or reserved for a process. A process is an instance of a program running in a computer. On a computer, each process is allocated address space, which is some portion of the processor's address space.
Current and previous operating systems have only one address space model that is provided to the application developers. Current or previous operating systems either have the “single address space model” or the “multiple address space model”. In the single address space model, an entire machine or computer has one address space that all applications use. In the multiple address space model, each process running on the computer has its own address space. For the application writer, the single address space model has better performance, but less flexibility, than the multiple address space model.
Thus, the current approaches and/or technologies are limited to particular capabilities and/or suffer from various constraints.